Reminiscence
by Alyss D. Amaryllis
Summary: "Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Aku akan selalu menemanimu. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau sendirian, hei orang kesayanganku." /.../ Warning inside. Reviews?


_Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Aku akan selalu menemanimu. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau sendirian,_

_... hei orang kesayanganku._

_._

_._

_._

**Vocaloid **© Yamaha

**_K_**_elinci __**H**__itam Present_

**" ****R**emi**n**isc**e**nc**e "**

**Genre**: Family/Tragedy/Supernatural

**Warning**: OOC, AU, Typo(s) and _death chara_.

My first debut in fandom.

**D**on't **L**ike? **D**on't **R**ead.

.

.

.

Len terbangun dari tidurnya dengan peluh yang mengalir deras di pelipisnya. Ia melirik jam sekilas, masih pukul tiga pagi. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia terbangun diwaktu yang sama karena mimpi yang sama. Len menghapus buliran keringat yang mengalir deras dengan punggung tangannya. Iris _aqua_nya menatap kosong pada dinding bercat krem yang berada di depannya.

Perlahan ia meraba permukaan kulit lehernya yang terasa panas, seperti meninggalkan jejak-jejak kehangatan '_seseorang_' di sana. Len meneguk ludah, ia tahu kalau rasa panas dan sakit yang menjalar di leher jenjangnya bukan karena salah posisi tidur, melainkan seperti telah dicekik.

Tidak ingin berpikir lebih jauh, Len kembali merebahkan tubuhnya ke dalam selimut. Lagi-lagi perasaan tidak tenang menghantuinya. Hampir setiap malam Len merasakan hal seperti ini; dimana ia mendapatkan mimpi buruk dan terbangun dengan rasa sakit di leher.

Kesunyian menyelimuti, dengan cahaya bulan yang memaksa masuk melalui jendela semakin memacu adrenalinnya. Namun rasa kantuk yang menyerang membuat Len kembali jatuh tertidur.

Dan tanpa ia sadari sepasang iris _aqua _menatapnya intens dari sudut kamar.

.

.

.

Len tahu betul kalau tidak seharusnya ia ke sekolah hari ini. Setelah melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat tertunda semalam, ia kembali mendapatkan mimpi yang sama; dimana sekelilingnya begitu gelap dan hanya terdengar suara anak perempuan yang selalu mengatakan hal yang sama disetiap Len Kagamine tenggelam dalam mimpi _konyol_nya. Oh jangan lupakan dengan rasa sakit di lehernya setelah memimpikan _itu lagi_.

"Len!" saat Len nyaris tertidur -dengan posisi tangan yang menyilang di atas meja- ia terkesiap ketika sebuah tangan melingkar di lehernya, membuat Len kesulitan untuk meraup oksigen.

"Gu-Gumi?" Len menoleh sedikit dan menemukan entitas gadis bersurai hijau sedang terkekeh jahil di belakangnya. Len melenguh, merasa terganggu dengan kebiasaan gadis itu yang sangat suka membuat orang lain terkejut. "Jangan membuatku kaget terus _dong_!"

Perempuan bernama Gumi itu nyengir, seakan ekspresi kalut dan omelan Len tidak cukup membuatnya jera untuk mengerjai laki-laki berparas tampan itu. Kedua lengannya yang masih mengapit leher Len diayunkannya dengan lincah, dan alhasil empat sudut siku terlihat di kening temannya itu.

Gumi menautkan kedua alis, "Lehermu lebam Len?" selidiknya. Yang ditanya tidak menjawab apapun. Ya, biarpun Gumi termasuk teman dekatnya tetapi Len tidak pernah menceritakan soal mimpinya pada gadis periang itu. Len hanya tidak ingin Gumi khawatir dengan mimpi yang dua bulan terakhir menghantui tidurnya.

"Hanya pegal," Len berbohong tentunya. Untuk mempermantap akting ia memijat lehernya pelan. Gumi dengan mudahnya mempercayai kebohongan laki-laki itu. Dan bunyi lonceng pertanda jam pelajaran dimulai membuat dua insan itu kembali pada kegiatan rutin mereka sebagai seorang pelajar.

Lonceng yang menandakan jam pelajaran berakhir berbunyi, diikuti dengan sorak kebahagiaan yang begitu kental oleh para siswa-siswi Crypton High School. Len bergegas memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam ransel untuk dibawa pulang. Ia pun menghampiri bangku Gumi, bermaksud untuk mengajaknya pulang bersama.

Gumi terlihat tengah berbincang penuh semangat bersama teman perempuannya. "Ah Len!" sapa Gumi. Len yang disapa hanya mengangkat wajah dengan alis bertaut seolah bertanya. "Kau ingin ikut karaokean?" ajak Gumi.

_Karaokean? Kedengarannya menyenangkan. Tapi…_, Len nampak berpikir. Tetapi mengingat besok ada ulangan Kimia Len mengurungkan niatnya. Lagipula tidak asik jika hanya Len yang ikut bersama Gumi dan teman-teman perempuannya yang lain. Bayangkan saja kalau kau jalan dengan empat perempuan dan kau adalah satu-satunya anak laki-laki. Orang-orang akan tertawa mengejek dibalik punggungmu pasti.

"Tidak terima kasih." Len tersenyum tipis, "Lagipula besok ada ulangan. Ingat kau harus belajar, Gumi." tekan Len yang mulai terlihat seperti seorang ibu sekarang.

"Aku akan belajar _kok_, mungkin _sih_… yasudah, selamat belajar Len." kekeh Gumi. Len hanya mengangguk membalas. Ia pun berpamitan untuk pulang, tidak lupa mengembangkan senyuman tipis ke teman-teman Gumi dan mereka hanya bisa _speechless _melihat senyum menawan itu.

"Gumi kau curang, kau bisa begitu dekat dengan Kagamine-_kun_. Kita saja sangat sulit untuk mengajaknya bicara dan kau sudah dijadikan sahabat, menyebalkan." salah seorang teman Gumi yang bernama Akita Neru mengeluh demikian. Yah sebenarnya sudah lama dia mengincar Len, sekitar dua bulan lamanya; lebih tepatnya sejak pemuda bersurai _honey blonde_ itu menjadi siswa baru di sekolah ini. Tetapi Len terlalu tertutup dan hanya Gumi yang dijadikan teman olehnya.

Gumi terdiam, lantas tertawa garing mendengarnya. Sahabat huh? Munafik jika ia hanya mengharapkan hubungan sebatas itu dengan Len Kagamine.

Hari mulai semakin sore, entitas siswa-siswi di Crypton High School semakin minim. Beberapa koridor yang biasanya ramai saat jam istirahat maupun pulang terlihat lengang, yang terlihat hanya beberapa siswa yang mengikuti klub dan juga _cleaning service_ yang rutin bekerja sebelum matahari tenggelam.

Disalah satu ruangan yang masih terbuka—lebih tepatnya perpustakaan, sosok pemuda bersurai _honey blonde _dan diikat membentuk _ponytails _terlihat duduk di dekat jendela ditemani beberapa buku tebal di hadapannya. Iris _aqua_nya bergerak lincah, mempelajari setiap rumus yang tertera di buku dan otaknya bekerja keras untuk menyimpan rumus-rumus tersebut.

Len mengamati keadaan perpustakaan yang sangat sepi. _Tidak buruk juga belajar di sini_, setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Len. Keadaan yang sunyi justru membuat konsentrasinya meningkat. Sebelumnya Len berniat untuk pulang ke rumah dan belajar di kamarnya yang sudah seperti surga dunianya itu. Namun naasnya, Len yang tadi pagi berangkat sekolah dengan terburu-buru membuatnya lupa membawa kunci cadangan, jadi terpaksa dia harus menunggu orang tuanya pulang lebih dulu. Dan daripada membuang-buang waktu dengan mengunjungi café atau ke _game center_ lebih baik dia belajar untuk ulangan besok, bukan? Setidaknya itu akan lebih akan berguna.

Len menguap lebar. Matanya terasa sangat berat. Belajar selama dua jam penuh rupanya tidak mengurangi rasa kantuknya. Len melirik jam dinding, masih menunjukkan jam empat lebih, dan orang tuanya sampai dirumah sekiranya jam lima sore.

_Ada baiknya tidur sedikit_, pikir Len yang kembali menguap lebar. Ia menyilangkan tangan di atas meja dan jatuh tertidur setelahnya. Kali ini tidurnya tidak seperti kemarin. Kali ini tidurnya terasa pulas tanpa mimpi apapun.

Dan sayup-sayup terlihat bayangan seorang gadis di balik punggung Len yang tengah tertidur pulas. Cahaya matahari yang masuk dari jendela menembus entitasnya yang seolah tak kasat mata. Gadis itu melayang-layang, dengan senyum lebar yang meninggalkan kesan mengerikan. Sosok yang tadinya melayang-layang bebas itu menyenderkan tubuhnya pada punggung laki-laki di depannya, memberikan pelukan pada punggung hangat itu.

_"__Tidak perlu khawatir, sebab aku akan selalu menemanimu."_

.

.

.

Iris _aqua _itu terbelalak. Len mengamati sekelilingnya yang diselimuti kegelapan. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir tanpa ia sadari, diikuti dengan liurnya yang ditelan paksa demi mengurangi rasa takut yang menjalar. Pemandangan ini sudah begitu familiar didalam mimpinya, jadi sebisa mungkin ia berusaha untuk terlihat tenang walau sangat sulit pastinya.

Len mengamati sebuah cermin yang entah sejak kapan ada di hadapannya. Sedikit berbeda dengan mimpi yang sering menghantuinya. Tidak ada suara gadis dan cermin besar yang ada di depannya adalah pemandangan asing di dalam mimpinya.

Kembali lagi iris _aqua _itu membulat saat bayangan gadis bersurai _honey blonde_ berada di dalam sana, menggantikan entitas Len yang seharusnya terpantul di cermin itu. Sosok itu bergeming, dan Len tidak dapat melihat jelas kontur wajahnya yang terhalang oleh poni. Dengan kaki gemetar, Len mundur selangkah. Nafasnya mulai memburu dan kepalanya mulai berdenyut.

Len memegangi kepalanya yang terus saja berdenyut, seperti memaksa untuk menggali memori lama yang terlupakan. Karena ia sendiri merasa tidak asing dengan entitas itu.

Len membatu. Nafasnya tertahan begitu tangan pucat bagai porselen itu menembus cermin, satu-satunya pembatas di antara mereka dan mengelus perlahan pipi Len. Kulit yang dinginnya menyamai es itu membuat Len bergidik. Gadis itu menyeringai penuh arti, _"Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Aku akan selalu menemanimu. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau sendirian…,"_

_"… __hei orang kesayanganku."_

"—HAH!?"

Len terperanjak dari tidurnya dengan penampilan yang bisa dibilang kacau. Seragam sekolahnya terlihat berantakan, begitu juga dengan rambutnya. Tidak lupa dengan keringat dingin yang tidak berhenti mengalir. Iris _aqua_ miliknya mengamati sekitar, dan ia bernafas lega saat menyadari kalau sesuatu yang terasa begitu nyata tadi hanyalah bagian dari mimpi buruknya.

Len dengan sedikit ragu meraba pipinya, tempat dimana jejak-jejak dari tangan dingin itu masih tersimpan jelas disana. Tutur kata yang sama dengan mimpnya selama ini membuat Len semakin yakin bahwa gadis misterius itu adalah pemilik suara yang selalu muncul di dalam mimpinya.

"Siapa gadis itu…?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Len cepat mandi! Pulang sekolah bukannya mandi, kau malah tidur." terdengar suara dari sang ibu di lantai bawah. Tidak ingin membuat sang ibu kesal, Len lantas menyambar handuk yang tergantung di balik pintu dan segera keluar kamar. Terlihat punggung wanita separuh baya itu di dapur, dengan celemek orange dan rambut _honey blonde _yang diikat asal. Sepertinya sang ibu tengah memasak makan malam.

Setelah menghilangkan rasa gerah yang menyerang tubuhnya Len berinisiatif untuk membantu sang ibu di dapur. Walau ia sendiri tidak begitu pandai memasak, tetapi setidaknya ia berguna untuk menata meja makan agar terlihat apik.

Keluarga kecil Kagamine -yang hanya terdiri dari tiga orang- berkumpul di meja makan. Suasana makan malam yang begitu hangat membuat Len tidak pernah bosan untuk berpijak di rumah ini. Sesekali kedua orang tua Len –Rinto dan Lenka Kagamine- menanyakan tentang sekolah maupun teman-teman Len, mengingat sang buah hati masih tergolong siswa baru di Crypton High School. Len pun hanya menjawab seadanya karena sekarang ini pikirannya lebih fokus pada gadis _honey blonde _itu.

Len menggeleng, berusaha untuk melupakan mimpinya. Tetapi terlanjur, entitas gadis itu sudah terekam baik di dalam benaknya dan membuat Len tidak berhenti untuk memikirkannya. Apalagi kata-kata gadis itu yang meninggalkan kesan ambigu.

"Len apa kau mengingat sesuatu?"

_Deg_. Len terperanjat. Ia menatap Rinto, dimana sang ayah menatapnya selidik dan cemas. Len lantas tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mengingat apapun," kata Len, terselip nada kecewa dari perkataan itu. Rinto dan Lenka bernafas lega didetik berikutnya.

"Lalu apa yang kau pikirkan? Daritadi kau bicara dengan kami tapi sepertinya pikiranmu melayang-layang," Lenka menambahkan. "Jangan memaksakan diri sayang."

Len menggeleng ragu. "Tidak apa-apa ayah, ibu. Bukankah kalian sendiri yang bilang kalau aku akan mengingatnya jika hal itu memang penting? Ah besok aku ada ulangan, aku belajar dulu. Selamat malam ayah, ibu."

Rinto dan Lenka saling bertukar pandangan dengan sorot mata cemas yang mendominasi.

"Entah kenapa aku lebih berharap kalau Len tidak mengingat apapun, Rinto…," gumam Lenka cemas. Tangannya meremas ujung _dress_nya, memperlihatkan buku-buku tangannya yang memutih. Pundaknya terlihat bergetar, "tapi bagaimanapun ini tidak akan adil untuk Rin."

Rinto mengelus pundak Lenka dan memberikan kecupan singkat di kening, berusaha untuk meyakinkan sang istri kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tidak akan ada yang berubah; Len tidak akan mengingat apapun dan tidak akan merasa bersalah seumur hidupnya. Walau terkadang Rinto merasa bersalah karena tidak membiarkan Len melakukan pengobatan apapun dan membiarkan Len untuk melupakan semuanya; kehidupan sebelumnya dan juga tentang _anak itu_.

_Sebenarnya siapa gadis itu? _Len memejamkan kedua matanya, berusaha keras untuk menggali bayangan gadis _honeyblonde _itu di dalam kepalanya. Walau Rinto dan Lenka tidak menginginkan ia untuk memaksakan diri, tetapi Len tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk mengingat hal-hal yang mungkin saja terlupakan.

Dan sebenarnya Len tahu kalau orang tuanya menyembunyikan banyak hal darinya. Dimulai dari Len membuka kedua matanya saat dirinya berada dirumah sakit dua bulan yang lalu.

_**Flashback.**_

Petugas rumah sakit terlihat disibukkan dengan masuknya banyak pasien akibat kecelakaan beruntun yang memakan banyak korban. Tidak sedikit yang meninggal dunia, mengingat bagaimana parahnya kronologi dari kecelakaan itu; dimana sebuah bus kehilangan kendali dan keluar dari jalur sehingga menabrak siapa saja yang saat itu berada di trotoar jalan. Sebuah keajaiban jika bisa selamat dari kecelakaan itu.

Terlihat di depan Ruang ICU Rinto dan Lenka yang terus menunggu dengan kekhawatiran dimimik wajah mereka, sedangkan sang anak; Len Kagamine sedang terbaring lemah di dalam sana. Bisa dibilang Len adalah salah satu korban dari kecelakaan beruntun itu.

Lenka tidak bisa menahan air matanya melihat keadaan buah hatinya yang tidak bisa dibilang baik. Kepala dibebat perban dengan selang-selang infuse yang menusuk kulit pucat Len membuat Lenka semakin melelehkan air matanya. Sebenarnya bukan hanya itu yang membuatnya hancur, melainkan seseorang yang saat itu juga bersama Len ikut menjadi korban dan meninggal ditempat kejadian.

Hari semakin mendekati malam dan keadaan rumah sakit masih tetap ramai terutama di bagian Ruang ICU. Keluarga dari korban yang selamat masih setia menunggu perkembangan dari keluarga mereka, termasuk Rinto yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi besi dengan Lenka yang terlelap di pangkuannya, sepertinya ia kelelahan karena terlalu banyak menangis hari ini. Sesekali Rinto memanjatkan do'a, berharap perkembangan yang signifikan dari sang anak. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan Len setelah kecelakaan yang sama berhasil merenggut nyawa seseorang yang ia sayangi.

Setelah menunggu sampai pagi, dokter memberikan kabar yang membuat pasangan itu tersenyum lega. Namun, senyuman itu sirna ketika mengetahui bagaimana kondisi sang anak. Len memang selamat, tapi ia tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Bisa dibilang itu adalah dampak dari benturan keras di kepalanya saat kecelakaan terjadi.

"Lenka, jangan mengatakan apapun pada Len soal Rin,"

"Eh?"

"Dan jangan biarkan Len mendapatkan terapi ataupun mengingat hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan kehidupan kita di sini. Kita akan pindah dan memulai hidup baru."

Lenka tercengang. Ia menatap Rinto tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Rinto mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan mudahnya? Memulai hidup baru katanya? Hei itu tidak akan mudah! Lenka benar-benar mengira kalau Rinto sudah tidak waras.

Sedangkan Rinto mengigit bibir, sebenarnya ia merasa berat untuk melakukannya. Tetapi satu hal yang ia yakini; ketika Len mengingat semuanya ia akan merasa bersalah sepanjang hidupnya dan itu akan membuatnya hancur. Karena itu setelah keadaan Len mulai membaik ia membawa istri dan anaknya meninggalkan Tokyo. Ia ingin memulai hidup baru bersama keduanya dan membuat sosok yang seharusnya mereka kenang terlupakan begitu saja. Bahkan ketika Len mengungkit soal kehidupannya di Tokyo, Rinto dan Lenka enggan untuk menjawabnya atau terkadang mereka mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau akan mengingatnya jika hal itu memang penting, Len." Hanya itu yang Rinto katakan setiap kali Len bertanya tentang kehidupannya yang dulu. Semakin lama rasa penasaran Len berkurang dan ia tidak pernah lagi menanyakannya pada Rinto maupun Lenka.

_**End of Flashback.**_

"Aku Len Kagamine. Apa memang hanya itu?" gumam Len, nyaris tidak terdengar. Ia mendongkak, menatap langit kelam tanpa bulan maupun bintang. Kembali lagi kepalanya berdenyut keras, membuatnya terus meringis tertahan. Len meremas tiang pembatas balkon kamarnya sembari menggigit bibir.

Rasa hangat membuncah dadanya. Rasa hangat yang dapat ia definisikan sebagai rasa rindu setiap mengingat gadis itu. Tapi disisi lain Len juga tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa takut setiap kali entitas gadis itu terbayang dibenaknya.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir seminggu Len terganggu dengan mimpi yang sama. Semakin lama gadis yang selalu ia mimpikan itu menampakkan wajahnya, membuat Len kaget bukan main saat melihat kontur wajah itu. Wajah yang tidak jauh berbeda dengannya, Len merasa seperti melihat sosok dirinya dalam wujud perempuan. Dan yang membuat Len bertanya-tanya adalah ekspresi marah gadis itu yang ditujukan padanya.

Hari ini Len akan mengunjungi perpustakaan kota. Mungkin dengan membaca beberapa buku bisa membuat otaknya kembali berpikir jernih.

"Len?"

Len menoleh saat pundaknya ditepuk pelan oleh seseorang. Didapatinya lelaki berparas tampan dengan surai biru di belakangnya, tidak lupa dengan syal biru yang melilit leher jenjangnya. Sembari menjilati es krimnya ia menatap Len intens, membuat lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu mengernyit.

"Ah benar dugaanku! Kau Len Kagamine 'kan?" terdengar nada ceria pemuda itu. Len mengangguk tidak yakin, merasa asing dengan pemuda itu. "Kau tidak berubah!"

Len semakin keheranan apalagi pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu mengacak rambutnya. "Kau masih ingat denganku 'kan? Aku Kaito Shion temanmu! Huaaa lama tidak berjumpa denganmu Len! Kebetulan aku mengunjungi kota ini dan bertemu denganmu."

_Teman…? _Len bergeming ditempatnya saat pemuda bernama Kaito itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Kaito Shion? Sebuah nama yang tidak asing tapi tetap saja Len tidak bisa mengingatnya. "Aku tidak mengingatmu. Apa mungkin kau teman lamaku?"

Iris Kaito melebar. Ditatapnya Len dengan tidak percaya. "Kau benar-benar Len 'kan?" ia pun mulai terlihat ragu, bagaimana mungkin sosok yang dulu sering tertawa bersamanya melupakannya begitu saja? "Len Kagamine, adiknya si _bawel _Rin itu?"

"Rin? Adik?"

Kaito mengangguk polos. "Adik kembarnya Rin."

"Ke-kembar?" lagi-lagi Kaito mengangguk polos.

Kaito mengamati perubahan mimik wajah Len yang sekarang terlihat bingung. "Ah atau mungkin aku salah orang? Yasudah maaf mengganggu."

_Grep! _

Kaito terbelak. Len kini menarik lengannya dengan maksud menahan kepergiannya. Menurut Len ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk mengetahui segala sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui. Jika ia bisa menguras informasi dari pemuda bernama Kaito itu ia bisa mengetahui semuanya bukan?

"Bisa kita bicara?"

Awalnya Kaito menatap pemuda bertubuh pendek itu dengan ragu. Namun menyaksikan keseriusan dari kontur wajah itu membuat Kaito secara tak sadar mengangguk menyetujuinya.

…

Kini Len dan Kaito berada di sebuah kedai es krim, tempat yang direkomendasikan oleh Kaito tentunya. Mereka duduk berhadapan dengan dua gelas berisi es krim yang tentunya menggugah selera siapapun yang melihatnya. Dapat diliat kilatan penuh kebahagiaan dari pemuda bernama Kaito itu, mengingat harga es krim di kedai itu tidaklah murah dan semuanya dibayar oleh pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya, Len Kagamine.

Sesekali mata Kaito melirik pada entitas pemuda di depannya; surai _honey blonde_, iris mata _aqua_nya dan juga ikatan rambut membentuk _ponytail _itu. Kaito benar-benar merasa tidak salah mengenali orang. Namun sayangnya orang yang kini berada di depan matanya sama sekali tak mengenal dirinya.

"Kau…," Kaito menatap Len ragu, "Benar-benar Len Kagamine, 'kan?"

Len sedikit tersentak karena pertanyaan Kaito yang berkesan tiba-tiba itu. Didetik selanjutnya Len mengangguk membenarkan. Dengan tatapan kosong ia menggamit jemarinya satu sama lain, "Aku Len Kagamine. Kau bilang kita berteman?"

Kali ini Kaito yang mengangguk membenarkan. Pemuda itu merapatkan syal _dark blue_nya dan sedikit berdehem, "Sebelumnya biarkan aku memperkenalkan diri lagi. Namaku Kaito Shion, banyak yang bilang kalau aku itu maniak es krim. Kau sendiri adalah temanku sewaktu kau masih bersekolah di Tokyo. Kau bahkan pernah membantuku mendekati primadona sekolah kita, Miku Hatsune. Kau orangnya cerdas dan banyak penggemar, kuakui aku sedikit iri dengan kepopuleranmu itu hehe."

Len menahan tawa mendengar pengakuan terakhir itu.

"Ohya dan kau adalah adik kembar dari si bawel Rin Kagamine." Nafas Len tertahan begitu mendengar nama yang tadi disebutkan Kaito. Satu nama yang melahirkan beribu pertanyaan di benak Len.

_Dia memiliki kakak kembar…?_

"Len?" Kaito memainkan tangannya di depan wajah Len, memastikan kalau pemuda itu baik-baik saja. Ia menggigit bibir melihat peluh yang mengalir deras dari pemuda bersurai madu di depannya. Ada yang salah dari Len Kagamine di depannya, sosok itu seperti melupakan semuanya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku memiliki kakak kembar…?" gumam Len dengan tubuh yang berguncang. Iris _aqua_nya terlihat meredup, keringat dingin mengalir tanpa perlu komando. Kembali lagi entitas gadis yang selalu muncul di dalam mimpinya mengambil alih akalnya, membuatnya merasakan takut dan juga rindu disaat yang bersamaan.

"R-Rin? Di mana dia sekarang? Kakak ku itu…" dengan nafas tersengal Len menatap Kaito intens, membuat pemuda di depannya itu meneguk saliva karena takut. Tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban membuat Len diambang kesabaran. Ia menggebrak meja di depannya, membuat permukaan kayu jati itu bergetar cukup hebat.

Dengan takut-takut Kaito menjawab, "Bukannya dia… sudah meninggal?"

_Apa itu berarti gadis yang selalu muncul di dalam mimpinya adalah kakak kembarnya?_

Len merasakan lemas pada tubuhnya disaat yang bersamaan. Pemuda itu memegang meja sebagai sanggahan untuk menopang tubuhnya. Kepalanya berdenyut kuat, ia menggigit bibir demi meredam rasa sakit yang menjalar tanpa komando. Tak pernah dia merasakan sakit seperti itu. Kaito bergegas menahan tubuh pemuda kecil itu yang kapan saja bisa merosot ke lantai karena shock. Dia tak paham, bukankah Len yang seharusnya paling tahu soal kematian Rin? Karena saat itu mereka berada dalam insiden yang sama.

"Kau di sini Kaito? Aku terus mencarimu daritadi tahu!" iris Kaito melebar menyaksikan sosok lain mendekati mereka. Sosok pemuda bersurai hijau toska dengan tas gitar di punggungnya. Tidak, bagaimanapun Kaito tidak boleh membiarkan laki-laki itu mengetahui keberadaan Len Kagamine. Kaito tahu betul bagaimana bencinya orang itu pada Len Kagamine.

Terlambat, tubuh pemuda itu terlanjur menegang begitu iris hijaunya menangkap entitas Len yang keadaannya bisa dikatakan memprihatinkan saat ini. Tanpa sadar pemuda itu merapatkan geraham, tangannya terkepal kuat dengan mata yang memancarkan kilatan penuh kebencian pada laki-laki bertitel Len Kagamine itu.

"Rin sudah meninggal…?" gumaman Len mengangetkan keduanya. Kaito hanya diam, enggan memberikan komentar apapun. Sedangkan laki-laki bersurai toska itu tersenyum bengis.

_Bugh. _Dan kini bogeman yang mendarat di pipi Len menggegerkan setiap pengunjung yang ada, termasuk Kaito. Dengan darah yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun pemuda bersurai toska itu menarik kerah baju Len, memaksa laki-laki bertubuh kecil itu untuk berdiri.

"Ya Rin Kagamine sudah meninggal. Dan asal kau tahu, yang membunuhnya adalah kau Len Kagamine."

**TBC**

Published : 10/03/2015

Words : 3.348


End file.
